


Потому что любила

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Moonborn (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Max Fall (Moonborn), Fluff and Humor, Genderswap, Pregnancy, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Фолл никогда не опустилась бы до серьёзной измены. Она была его целиком и полностью. От тела до души.
Relationships: Victor Van Art/Max Fall





	1. Chapter 1

Виктор не знал, зачем вообще начал отношения с этой своенравной волчицей. Так не было принято. Их расам не суждено было сойтись ещё несколько веков назад.

Но они с Фолл жили вместе как будто назло этому закостеневшему в стереотипах миру. Макс, казалось, умела быть послушной (ещё чаще — несносной), а Виктору пришлось научиться мирно существовать рядом с ходячим сгустком энергии и вдохновляться не уединённой тишиной, а звонким искренним смехом и мягкостью пышной копны блондинистых волос. Вдохновляться близостью с той, на которую он не должен был обращать никакого внимания, кроме разве что презрительно-высокомерного.

Макс выглядела особенно соблазнительной, когда занималась готовкой. К еде такого рода Виктор был равнодушен, но вид полуголой Фолл, в кружевном фартучке крутящейся у плиты, вызывал у него настоящий голод. Посему именно кухня вскоре стала любимым местом для секса у обоих.

Виктор сразу дал понять волчице, что не станет делить её ни с блохастыми сородичами, ни с назойливой журналисткой из «Сверхъестественное сегодня». Фолл в тот же день стёрла контакты Мии из телефона (предварительно переписав их размашистым почерком в миниатюрный блокнот), а вечером с предвкушающей усмешкой вручила Ван Арту ошейник от блох, раздобытый в зоомагазине. « _Чтобы ты точно не заразился, мой клыкастик_ ».

Но за свою долгую жизнь Виктор научился всегда быть на шаг впереди, и в спальне волчицу тоже ждал ошейник — правда, созданный совсем для других целей.

Иногда Макс нравилось выводить его на ревность, она позволяла себе флиртовать с человеческими мужчинами и женщинами, зная, какое наказание последует за непокорность. _Желая этого наказания_. И по большей части Виктор ей охотно подыгрывал.

Потому что Фолл никогда не опустилась бы до серьёзной измены. Она была его целиком и полностью. От тела до души.

Потому что _любила_.

Виктор шокированно упал в кресло, не сводя пронзительного взгляда с возлюбленной, такой нервной и переминающейся с ноги на ногу.

Макс была непривычно бледной, на её лице читалась вина.

— Я полюбила другого…

Подлокотник треснул под сжавшейся ладонью, а перед глазами лентой пронеслись воспоминания: первое признание в запретных чувствах, флирт, сумбурная ночь, в течение которой Фолл не столько стонала, сколько выла от удовольствия. Наконец, клятва.

И вдруг появился какой-то «другой»? Если это не очередная шутка, Ван Арт этому ублюдку башку снесёт и не поморщится.

— Кого? — в обычно спокойном голосе послышались хриплые нотки, остатки контроля затуманивались обжигающим гневом.

Он не станет под гипнозом вытягивать из неё правду. У Фолл хватит смелости сказать обо всём самой.

Она присела на диван, не поднимая покрасневших глаз. _Макс плакала_. От раскаяния или страха?

Огонь в камине догорал, с жадным треском пожирая то, что осталось от поленьев. Гостиная быстро погрузилась в полную темноту, в которой сверкали две пары глаз: недоумевающая и отчаянная.

— Кого, Фолл? — прозвучало слишком нетерпеливо. Игры в загадочность лишь раздражали, хотелось встряхнуть Макс за плечи, укусить за нижнюю губу, сделать хоть что-нибудь, только не сидеть и ждать грёбаной неизвестности.

— На…

Виктор вскочил, перебирая в голове имена всех общих знакомых. Официантка Натали? Натан с автомойки?

Макс на бесконечно долгую секунду взглянула ему в глаза и выпалила, густо краснея от лица до самой груди:

— Нашего будущего ребёнка!


	2. Chapter 2

Макс задержала дыхание, ощущая до боли участившееся сердцебиение. Виктор мрачно молчал, выглядя подавленным, но она не могла заставить себя приблизиться к нему и попытаться утешить.

Именно _утешить_ , поскольку счастливым от услышанной новости его было трудно назвать.

— Ты не рад, да? — губы Фолл изогнулись в горькой усмешке. Проведя с Ван Артом несколько лет, она совсем позабыла о том, что вампиры не разделяли ценностей, которые были привиты ей с рождения в стае. У вампиров не было семей в классическом понимании, они вряд ли нуждались в наследниках — максимум в преемниках, и то сугубо в качестве мелких помощников. Да и сам Виктор всегда избегал тем, связанных с возможным потомством.

Потому что не хотел? Не любил?

— Мне нужно время, — наконец пробормотал он после недолгого молчания, вернувшись к камину, чтобы подбросить дров.

— Твои сомнения могут длиться бесконечно, мистер Вечная жизнь.

Макс не могла не накалять обстановку. Зарывшись пальцами в густые тёмные волосы, Виктор медленно повернулся к ней.

— Ты сама понимаешь, что этого не могло произойти. Мы в репродуктивном плане несовместимы.

Фолл закатила глаза.

— Помнится, про уникальный случай превращения Мии ты тоже говорил, что невозможно…

— Это другое, Макс, — он болезненно скривился. С таким же успехом она могла поделиться новостью о беременности со стеной. Или филином Мии — и то было бы куда больше положительной реакции, — значит, ты всё-таки с кем-то из своих…

Фолл вскинула голову, где-то на подсознательном уровне понимая, что если он продолжит рассуждать в подобном ключе — она сорвётся и надерёт ему задницу в самом худшем смысле.

Теперь с её настроением, скачущим из-за гормонов, шутки были плохи.

— То есть, ты правда считаешь меня шлюхой?

— Нет, — Виктор покачал головой, ответив практически сразу же, — но детей у нас быть не может. Это факт.

Макс открыла рот, желая возразить, но в последний момент передумала и просто откинулась на спинку дивана, мысленно считая несимметричные складки на обивке.

Одна, две.

— Уверена, что не ошиблась?

Три.

— Я знаю отличного частного доктора.

Четыре.

— Наверняка это просто какой-то недуг, он тебе поможет…

Виктор специально не увернулся от её кулака, хотя прекрасно видел каждый шаг и стремительно, но только не для сверхреакции вампира, сокращавшееся расстояние. В уголке разбитой губы начала скапливаться кровь.

— Пусть теперь лучше тебе поможет, — огрызнулась Фолл, — хотя… пять секунд, и ты как новенький. И ничуть не больно.

«Больно» — беззвучно сорвалось с его уст.

— Знаешь, я бы свалила к брату, чтобы тебя не видеть, но не хочу быть обузой с приплодом. Выдуманным, конечно же, — она с силой толкнула его в плечо, но в этот раз Ван Арт даже не пошатнулся.

А говорил, что больно.

Они игнорировали друг друга двадцать дней. Виктор проводил время в студии, из которой — Макс улавливала острым слухом — доносились звуки синтезатора. Творчество нередко помогало ему отвлечься от проблем и конфликтов. Фолл же предпочитала охоту, о которой в её положении не могло быть речи, посему довольствоваться пришлось генеральной уборкой во всём доме и приготовлением пищи по меньшей мере на недели вперёд.

Пару раз нанюхавшись запахов, ставших невыносимо резкими, она едва успевала добегать до ванной. Виктор наверняка это слышал, но даже не попытался поинтересоваться её самочувствием.

Он словно забыл о ней, и его всё устраивало.

Макс впервые стало страшно, когда она буквально вцепилась зубами в почти сырой стейк, из которого выступили капли крови. Она ощутила жажду, но как бы далёкими волнами, странными отголосками.

Как будто _чужую_.

Тогда-то она и наступила на собственную гордость, в панике позвав Ван Арта.

С хмурым видом он выслушал её сбивчивые опасения, перевёл взгляд на мясо, затем обратно на Макс.

— Я помню, когда Хелен ждала Шона, с ней такого точно не было, — её тело била лёгкая дрожь, — что-то не так, Виктор. Это ненормально. Какого хрена ты молчишь?!

— Фолл, я больше не хочу, чтобы ты была моей девушкой.


	3. Chapter 3

— Что?! — Макс ошарашенно вскрикнула и отступила на шаг, неуклюже врезаясь бедром в край кухонной тумбочки.

Не так она представляла себе сцену расставания с Ван Артом в крайнем случае. Хотелось ущипнуть себя и проснуться, если события последнего месяца всё-таки были затянувшимся ночным кошмаром.

Виктор в беззащитном жесте поднял бледные руки, в его глазах волчица не могла прочитать злости или той самой точки кипения, по достижении которой прекращалось большинство отношений.

— Прежде чем ты снова начнёшь кричать, — его голос был мягким и спокойным, — я действительно больше не вижу тебя в роли своей девушки. Подожди, — он заметил, как дёрнулась Фолл, — я много думал над переменами в нашей жизни. Должен извиниться за несправедливые обвинения.

— Какой смысл, если между нами всё кончено?

— Макс… помолчи. Пожалуйста. Я был не прав. А ты… Я хочу, чтобы ты стала моей женой.

Фолл показалось, будто от шока у неё на секунду потемнело перед глазами, и она крепче вцепилась руками в тумбочку, чтобы удержать равновесие.

— Иди в жопу со своими шуточками, Ван Арт. Это не смешно.

Уголки губ вампира приподнялись. Макс ощутила холодную ладонь на своей щеке, нежные поглаживания, прикосновения кончиков пальцев — от взгляда Виктора чувствовалась слабость в коленях, и, наверное, было бы не так уж плохо прямо сейчас упасть в его объятия, схватить крепко и, рассмеявшись, напомнить, что оборотни живут долго, и терпеть её в качестве супруги (единственной и не менее ревнивой, чем он сам) ему придётся больше половины века.

Но пока ей хотелось снова смотреть в эти глаза, отмечая каждую привлекательную деталь, каждый приятный оттенок…

Чтобы спустя несколько лет сказать дочери, что своими необыкновенными глазами она точно пошла в отца.


	4. Chapter 4

Макс прижимала к себе полуторагодовалую дочь, успокаивающе поглаживая её по чёрным волосам и косо посматривая на вампиров, что сидели за столиками в тёмных углах клуба. Она знала, что кровососы в большинстве своём не одобряли их с Ван Артом союз, а уж плод их незащищённой любви — тем более. Но после победы над Итаном Вудом Виктор стал новым князем, а потому многим приходилось отмалчиваться, лишь брезгливо поджимая губы и гримасничая при появлении Макс с дочерью на вампирской территории.

Малышка Виктория чувствовала их враждебность и сильнее жалась к матери, цепляясь пальчиками за светлые пряди.

— Они не тронут, — пробормотала Фолл ей в макушку, уверенная, что каждый из вампиров прекрасно её слышит, — не посмеют. Твой папа — князь, он им не позволит.

Где-то в стороне презрительно фыркнула Моника, наверное, отчасти смирившаяся с поражением, но так и не победившая в себе зависть.

У кабинета, расположенного в дальней части клуба, Макс преградили путь двое новеньких, явно возомнивших себя личной охраной Виктора.

— Князь Ван Арт сейчас занят, — первый сощурил красные глаза, в то время как второй показательно сморщил нос.

— Мне от вашей мертвецкой вони тоже иногда дурно становится, — не сдержалась Фолл, уверенно делая шаг вперёд. Дочь была её уязвимостью, но Макс не шутила, когда говорила ей о неприкосновенности. Вампиры могут сколько угодно ненавидеть их расу, огрызаться и отпускать высокомерные колкости, однако волчья часть семьи Виктора всегда будет считаться во всех смыслах равной бессмертному клану. До новообращённых эту информацию обязательно донесут, и в их же интересах принять это как данность. В противном случае большинство из них разделит участь той растерзанной горстки кровопийц, что когда-то позволили себе назвать новорождённую Викторию «уродливой мелкой шавкой».

Кулаки новеньких одновременно сжались, оба двинулись к Макс и тут же были остановлены мощным мысленным импульсом. Фолл усмехнулась краешком рта — даже будучи загруженным делами, её муж никогда не забывал о благополучии и безопасности собственной семьи.

Жаль, что одно время она упрямо отказывалась понимать это.

***

— Я занят, — услышала Фолл, наверное, в сотый раз за последнюю неделю, уже изрядно устав от постоянной непонятной «занятости» Ван Арта. Подобным образом он отзывался на все её вопросы и просьбы, не приходил ночевать в спальню и вообще носа не показывал из своей музыкальной каморки. Макс умоляла, Макс предлагала, Макс грозилась выбить долбаную дверь и несколькими клацаньями волчьих зубов и когтей избавиться от половины аппаратуры, но всё было бесполезно.

Виктор снова от неё отдалялся, предпочитая общество музыки.

Их ребёнок должен был появиться на свет со дня на день, что заставляло Макс тревожиться, а её супруг вместо того, чтобы находиться рядом и поддерживать, страдал ерундой.

Всё-таки Хелен и Одри были правы, когда сказали, что из Ван Арта не получится хорошего отца.

Дождавшись, когда Виктор будет вынужден уехать по делам, Макс пробралась в его студию, с любопытством и некой формой ревности желая узнать, что такого шедеврального он здесь творил, отодвинув её с ребёнком на второй план.

Самый свежий из записанных файлов не впечатлил в первые же секунды. Размеренная однообразная мелодия ассоциировалась со скукой, Фолл с детства терпеть не могла это клавишное уныние, нагоняющее зевоту. Она опустилась в кресло и прикрыла глаза.

_Ночь и звёзды, шёпот леса —  
Здесь спит сладко моя принцесса._

_С ней не будет рядом монстров —  
Под защитой сонный остров._

_Папа с мамой смотрят нежно:  
«Спи, принцесса, безмятежно._

_Мы укроем, и с любовью  
Завтра встретишь ты день новый…»_

Из уст Макс вырвался смешок, она и подумать не могла, что её вечно серьёзный муж был способен на что-то настолько милое и трогательное.

Их ребёнок будет слушать уникальную колыбельную.

— Ну, как тебе? — Фолл провела ладонью по животу, скрытому лёгкой тканью домашнего платья. — Я не любительница такой музыки, но тебе должно понравиться, только если ты у нас не «принц». Кстати, мне тут передали по секрету, что Шон очень ждёт именно двоюродного братика, а не сестричку, но я уверена, что ты и будучи девочкой… — она вздохнула, почувствовав толчок изнутри, — и правда, какая разница. Я в любом случае уже люблю тебя. Как там было в колыбельной? _Папа с мамой смотрят нежно. Спи, принцесса, безмятежно. Мы укроем, и с любовью…_


End file.
